TV-Y7
Programming rated TV-Y7 in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content that is suitable for children who are at least 7 years old. Many of these programs contain cartoon slapstick violence, humor that may be considered too ribald or morbid for younger viewers, mild innuendo, and/or themes and stories that would be considered too controversial, scary or incomprehensible for younger audiences. This rating is common for networks such as Nickelodeon, The WB/The CW Saturday Morning Programming Block: (formerly known as Kids' WB, Toonzai and Voretxx), and animated series on Disney Channel and Disney XD, as well as some shows on Cartoon Network (although TV-PG is gaining favorability for most programming.) Content descriptors 120px|right|thumb|The TV-Y7-FV icon; where shows rated TV-Y7-FV are likely to contain more fantasy violence than other shows rated TV-Y7. *'FV': Fantasy violence Partial list of TV-Y7 content Nickelodeon Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Newer Rating) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) *As Told by Ginger (2000-2004, Newer Rating) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2010) *Bunsen Is a Beast! *Breadwinners (2014-2015) *The Brothers Garcia *Drake and Josh *Fanboy and Chum-Chum (2009-2012) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-2016, Newer Rating) *Hey Arnold! (Newer Rating) *Harvey Beaks (2015-2016) *iCarly *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2014) *KaBlam! *The Loud House *The Mighty B! (2008-2010) *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (season 1) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2013 TV Series) *Mr. Meaty (2006-2007) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (2015, Newer Rating) *Planet Sheen (2010-2011) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) *Rabbids Invasion (2013-2015, 2016) *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Robot and Monster (episodes 1-22) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Newer Rating) *Sanjay and Craig *Tak and the Power of Juju *Wayside (2007 TV Series) *The Wild Thornberrys (Newer Rating) Nicktoons Shows *As Told by Ginger (2004-2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2011) *Breadwinners (2016) *Edgar and Ellen *Fanboy and Chum-Chum (2014) *The Fairly OddParents (2017-present) *Harvey Beaks (2017-present) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2016) *Making Fiends *The Mighty B! (2010-2011) *Mr. Meaty (2008-2009) *Planet Sheen (2012-2013) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2013-2015) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2016-present) *Random! Cartoons *Rabbids Invasion (2015, 2016-present) *Robot and Monster (episodes 23-24, 26) *Wild Grinders The Splat Shows *As Told by Ginger (2016) Cartoon Network Shows *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Class of 3000 *Cartoon Planet *The Cramp Twins *Camp Lazlo *Codename: Kids Next Door *Cow and Chicken *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Garfield Show (seasons 1-3) *HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *I Am Weasel *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Mighty Magiswords (2016 TV Series) *The Moxy Show *Mixels *Pink Panther and Pals *Reboot (1999-2001) *Sheep in the Big City *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (some episodes) *Squirrel Boy *Time Squad *Tom & Jerry Tales (Newer Rating) *What a Cartoon! *Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *We Bare Bears *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (2015-2017) Boomerang Shows *The Garfield Show (seasons 4-5) *Grizzly and The Lemmings *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (2017) Disney Channel Shows *Braceface (first two seasons only) *Flash Forward *Gravity Falls (season 1, Newer Rating) *Phineas and Ferb (Original Rating) *So Weird *Tangled: The Series (most episodes) *Wake, Rattle, and Roll *Wander Over Yonder (2013-2014) Disney XD Shows *Aaron Stone *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Crash and Berenstain *Future-Worm! *Gravity Falls (season 2) *Kirby Buckets *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Lab Rats: Bionic Island *Lab Rats: Elite Force *Mighty Med *Milo Murphy's Law *Motorcity *Penn Zero: Part Time Hero *Pickle and Peanut *Right Now Kapow *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Walk the Prank *Wander Over Yonder (2014-2016) *Yo-Kai Watch Qubo Shows *Being Ian *Class of the Titans *Famous 5: On The Case *Jacob Two-Two *Pearlie The CW Shows *Beakman's World (for some reruns) PBS Kids Shows *Liberty's Kids *Square One Television TBS Shows *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Cartoon Planet *The Moxy Show *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *2 Stupid Dogs *What a Cartoon! (1995-1996) TNT Shows *The Moxy Show *What a Cartoon! (1995-1996) Fox Family Channel Shows *Braceface *Donkey Kong Country *Ripley's Believe It or Not!: The Animated Series) ABC Family Shows *Braceface Discovery Kids on NBC Shows *Darcy's Wild Life *Flight 29 Down *Kenny the Shark Discovery Kids Shows *Darcy's Wild Life *Flight 29 Down *Kenny the Shark *Real Kids, Real Adventures The Hub Network Shows *Secret Millionaires Club *Transformers: Rescue Bots (seasons 1-2) Discovery Family Shows *Transformers: Rescue Bots (seasons 3-4) Fox Kids Shows *The Avengers: United They Stand *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Beast Machines: Transformers *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1990 TV Series, season 2) *Batman: The Animated Series *Donkey Kong Country *Fun House (Game Show, 1990-1991) *Goosebumps (1995 TV Series) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Zeo *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *Silver Surfer (1998 TV Series, Newer Rating) *The Tick (1994 TV Series) *X-Men (1992 TV Series) FoxBox Shows *The Cramp Twins *Funky Cops 4Kids TV Shows *Bratz (2005 TV Series) USA Network Shows *Sailor Moon (edited version) *Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills UPN Kids Shows *Big Bad Beetleborgs (reruns, 1998-1999) *The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV Series) *Jumanji (1996 TV Series) BKN Shows *Jumanji (1996 TV Series) Kids' WB Shows *Men in Black: The Series *Rescue Heroes (1999 TV Series, 2001-2003) *Superman: The Animated Series *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Xiaolin Showdown *The Zeta Project ABC Shows *The All-New Super Friends Hour *Challenge of the Super Friends *Dumb and Dumber (1995 TV Series) *Fantastic Four (1967 TV Series) *Gargoyles (1994 TV Series, season 3 only) *The Jetsons (season 1) *Jonny Quest *The Mighty Ducks (1996 TV Series) *The Pirates of Dark Water (season 1) *The Real Ghostbusters (seasons 1-7) *Reboot (1994-1996) *Spider-Man (1967 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Ewoks *Super Friends (1973 TV Series) *Super Friends (1980 TV Series) *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians *Tales from the Cryptkeeper (seasons 1-2) *The World's Greatest Super Friends Disney's One Too Shows *Sabrina: The Animated Series Disney's One Saturday Morning Shows *Sabrina: The Animated Series TLC Shows *Beakman's World (seasons 1-8) This TV Shows *Flight Squad *Journey to the West: Legends of the Monkey King *Mona the Vampire *Potatoes and Dragons *Robinson Sucroe HBO Shows *Animated Tales of the World *Crashbox *The Neverending Story: The Animated Adventures of Bastian Balthazar Bux *Pinocchio: The Series *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Tales from the Neverending Story *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1986 TV Series) Showtime Shows *Chris Cross *Minga Adventures *Thunderbirds 2086 Starz Shows *Captain Biceps *Eloise: The Animated Series *Gawayn *The Legends of Treasure Island *Mortified *The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo *Sadie J *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab CBS Shows *Beakman's World (seasons 2-8) *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1990 TV Series, season 1) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (seasons 1-7) *Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling *The Herculoids (1967 TV Series) *The Mask: The Animated Series *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Rescue Heroes (1999 TV Series, 1999-2000) *Space Ghost and Dino Boy *Shazzan (1967 TV Series) *Tales from the Cryptkeeper (season 3 only) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series, seasons 4-10) *Wildfire (1986 TV Series) KOL Secret Slumber Party Shows *Horseland (2006 TV Series) KEWLopolis Shows *DinoSquad Cookie Jar TV Shows *Cake (2006 TV Series) *Dance Revolution NBC Shows *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio *Captain N: The Game Master *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley *The Gary Coleman Show *Gravedale High *The Godzilla Power Hour *The Incredible Hulk (1982 TV Series) *The Karate Kid (1989 TV Series) *Mister T (1983 TV Series) *Star Trek: The Animated Series *The Space Kidettes *Space Stars *Shirt Tales *Sealab 2020 *Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends *Super Mario World (1991 TV Series) TNBC Shows *City Guys First-Run Syndication Shows *Action Man (1995 TV Series) *Beakman's World (season 1) *Biker Mice from Mars *Beast Wars: Transformers *Challenge of the GoBots *Dragon Ball Z (1996-1998) *Extreme Ghostbusters *Fun House (Game Show, 1988-1990) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (season 8 only) *Fantastic Four (1994 TV Series) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Gargoyles (1994 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *Ghostbusters (1986 TV Series) *Galtar and the Golden Lance *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Hurricanes (1993 TV Series) *Iron Man (1994 TV Series) *The Jetsons (seasons 2-3) *The Mighty Ducks (1996 TV Series) *The Legend of Zelda (1989 TV Series) *Marvel Action Universe *Mummies Alive! *The New Adventures of Jonny Quest *The Pirates of Dark Water (season 2) *Reboot (1996-1997) *The Real Ghostbusters (season 2) *Spider-Man (1981 TV Series) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Sonic Underground *Sky Commanders *Sailor Moon (edited version) *Spider-Man (1967 TV Series, season 3 only) *Transformers (1984 TV Series) *Thundercats (1985 TV Series) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *Voltron: Defender of the Universe *Wake, Rattle, and Roll *Young Robin Hood Direct-to-Video Shows *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Toons.TV Shows *Angry Birds Stella CBBC Shows *Danger Mouse (2015 TV Series) Amazon Instant Video Shows *Bear in Underwear *Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street *Hardboiled Eggheads *JazzDuck *Morris the Cow *Supanatural *Toasty Tales Netflix Shows *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *All Hail King Julien *Beat Bugs *Dawn of the Croods *Danger Mouse (2015 TV Series) *Home: Adventures of Tip and Oh *Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *Mako Mermaids: An H20 Adventure *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (season 2) *Project Mc2 *Project Mc2: A Royal Pain *Spirit Riding Free *Some Assembly Required *Treehouse Detectives *Turbo FAST Universal Kids Shows *All Hail King Julien Television Specials *A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith (1999) *Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) *The Jetsons: Father and Son (2001) *The Jetsons: The Best Son (2002) *Night of the Living Doo (2001) Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems